BK Chronicles 1: Elevator to the Isle O Hags
by Da-Breegster
Summary: Banjo-Kazooie


BK Chronicles 1: Elevator to Isle o Hags  
  
{Part A: Jigstar Isles}  
  
{--------------------^--------------------}  
  
[pic]  
  
**********  
  
{Part 1}  
  
The Breegul Who Lived  
  
**********  
  
Prologue  
  
"No!!! Don't kill him! Please!!!!" Madam Feggster begged.  
  
"I'll hold him off1 Take Breegster and run!!!" Sir Feggster yelled.  
  
"No come---" Madam Feggster was cut off.  
  
Gruntilda Weinkybunion, the most feared hag in all Jiggopia had just killed yet another family of breeguls. She hated breeguls. She would destroy every last one of them.  
  
She turned to the families baby breegul muttered a evil curse that had killed so many breeguls, jinjos, bears and jiggys. But suddenly the blackish beam hit the baby but rebounded. She howled as it hit her.  
  
"No... How?" Then she crumpled to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Master Jiggywiggy reached 007 Jingo Drive. He held baby Breegster in his feathers, cradling him. How could Gruntilda Weinkybunion(Who many people call Wart-Hag) kill the Feggsters? They were such nice people. He wrote a quick note explaining what had happened to Madam Feggster and Sir Feggster and what to do with Da-Breegster. He hated to do this. He flew up and turned off the street lights. Then he gently put Breegster down on the doormat slipped the note under his feather and cried yet a single tear. Then he flew off into the night.  
  
***  
  
And then the next morning when Aunt Pecko came for the mail she saw baby Breegster on the floor. She gasped in surprise then turned to the note and read it. How could her dumb sister get killed by Gruntilda-Something-or- Other? She was supposed to care for the baby??? Absurd. She quickly ran and told Uncle Wackofeather. He said they would have to keep him, but wouldn't treat him nicely. And that was that.  
  
Chapter 1: The Breegul Who Lived  
  
Da-breegster Feggster woke up with a start. He had just had a terrible dream. The one that woke him every night shivering. His parents had died just after they were born. Aunt Pecko and Uncle Wackofeathers said his parents died in a terrible Jiggy-Mobile crash. They said they had been flying home from the Birth-Palace when they had another malfunction in their invintion. He remembered blackish light. That was it.  
  
He just was dozing off when he remembered tomorrow was  
  
Furry-Face's 11th birthday. Aunt Pecko would wake him early. He hated them. They were mean to him, but spoiled Furry rotten.  
  
Oh well, he thought. He was asleep before his head hit the hard cupboard floor.  
  
***  
  
"Get up!!!" Aunt Pecko yelled.  
  
"I'm coming," Groaned Da-Breegster. He immediately remembered Furry's birthday. "Oh great."  
  
He thought as he got dressed. He walked down the stairs yawning.  
  
Uncle Wackofeather yelled over his newspaper "Brush those feathers of yours!" About once a week he shouted this but his feathers just wouldn't be tame.  
  
"Get the seed burgers ready," He said gruffly. "Everything has to be perfect."  
  
Furry walked in. He immediately eyed the presents which took up the whole table.  
  
Breegster tried to put the burgers down but without success. He put them on the counter as Furry said "How many are there?"  
  
"58 Furry dear," said Aunt Breany walking in.  
  
"58!!!" yelled Furry. "I got 59 last year!!!" He was about to explode.  
  
Aunt Breany must have sensed it because she said "And we'll buy you 3 more when we're out."  
  
"So that would be..." Furry wasn't very good at math.  
  
"61 Furry dear." Aunt Pecko replied.  
  
"Oh. Okay then." He said. He plopped down in a chair and started eating a burger.  
  
"Ah my little tyke wants his money's worth eh?" Grunted Uncle Wackofeather.  
  
The phone rang. Aunt Pecko answered it. She looked worried. She whispered something to Uncle Wackofeather. He looked as if he were told to go and eat a poisonous worm.  
  
"Breegster, you rotten little breegul, Figgle-Smith can't take care of you. There is no one else. Listen you better act normal or we will have you without a meal for a month! Got it boy?" He said nastily.  
  
"Yeah I'll be good," Breegster replied. "I promise. Breeguls promise." he added to the look of sourness on Uncle Wackofeather's face.  
  
"You better... I'm warning ya..." he muttered as he strode away.  
  
Why didn't he believe him? Breegster thought. Sometimes odd things happened. One of them was his rainbow feathers. But he just wasn't normal.  
  
Oh well, at least I get to go. This could be sorta fun. he thought excitedly. At last it was time to go. Furry's friend, just as spoiled as he was, named Gigbear walked in. He laughed at how tired and hungry Breegster looked. Furry showed him a bunch of new, high-tech presents.  
  
Then they walked out and started flying very slowly. He sped ahead. He did a flip. Then he yawned and sped back to them. They arrived 5 minutes later.  
  
Wow, the Zoozle's Museum! thought Breegster.  
  
They walked around and examined things. Furry and Gigbear were suddenly interested in a torture device for bears. It locked their necks in then poured jelly on you. Then it released fleas and ants. Te attendents were about to display an example. They needed a volunteer. Furry had been picked. Then the attendent's assistant came and grabbed Breegster.  
  
"Hey, let go!" Breegster yelled.  
  
He ignored him and brought him to the cage and rudely shoved him in. Aunt Breany and Uncle Wackofeather came to watch.  
  
"This odd young breegul will now be hooked to this device and be tortured. Then this fine young bear will save him by pumping the switch."  
  
He shoved Breegster in.  
  
Uh oh! Furry would defiently torture him long as possible. What to do? he thought.  
  
Indeed the attendent said after a mineute to stop cranking it. He laughed and said no. He spun it faster and faster. Breegster yelped in pain.  
  
Then he got into a rage. Why wouldn't he stop??? Then there was a flash of light and Breegster found himself he cranking the machine. Furry was strapped in! How did they reverse??? Aunt Breany and Uncle Wackofeather yelled at him to stop. He stopped. Suddenly the machine EXPLODED!!!  
  
The jelly landed on Furry and the fleas and ants began biting him!  
  
"HELP!!!!!" Furry yelled.  
  
The attendent unstrapped him quickly and apoligized but they weren't listening. After brushing the rest of the fleas and ants on off Furry-Face Uncle Wackofeather rounded on Breegster.  
  
"You-you-TORTURER!!!" he yelled meanly.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Breegster yelled back.  
  
The next thing that happened couldn't be put into words.  
  
Uncle Wackofeather tackled and started punching Bregster as hard as he could. Then he grabbed some burning hot pepper from a nearby exhibit and threw it in Breegster's face. It was horrible. Da-Breegster's beautiful rainbow eyes! They were going to be blinded at least a week!!! It hurt like nothing he ever experienced.  
  
***  
  
He had been in his cupboard for a week at least. He was locked in this small cramped space without food for a week. Then two weeks. And finally after a month he had survived. He was so hungry. That night he snuck up and gobbled a piece of ham whole. He had a loaf of bread and some fruit. Then he drank a sip of water and went back to his dark enclosed space. Then he went back to his cubby and went into a very deep sleep. And that was how Da- Breegster, was the breegul who lived.  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
He awoke. It was a cloudy and windy morning. He walked in to the kitchen. Everyone glared at him. They said nothing. He said nothing. He grabbed a piece of toast. Everything was too silent. Out loud he said "It wasn't my fault, ok."  
  
Then Uncle Wackofeather said in a gruff voice "Go get the mail you good- for-nothing boy."  
  
He sadly drooped to the front door and grabbed the mail and looked at it quickly as he walked back. There was a letter from Figgle-Stone, bills, stuff from Gruntlins-the place where Uncle Wackofeather worked-and a letter for him. He NEVER got any mail. Who could be writing to him? He walked in and handed Uncle Wackofeather his stuff then sat down and began to open his letter.  
  
"Dad, Breegster has something." Furry-Face said.  
  
"Who would write to you? Lemme see boy." he said sneering.  
  
He took one look at it and immediently got very scared for some reason. He quickly called Aunt Pecko to the Living Room and shut the door. Furry-Face and Da-Breegster had a brief battle who would get the keyhole. Furry won.  
  
Breegster dropped to the floor and heard Uncle Wackofeather say  
  
"Those crazy jiggys wrote. They want Breegster to go to some school. You know those 'magic folk'."  
  
"Do ya think we should reply?" asked Aunt Pecko. "No best not too. We'll see what happens." He heard them get up and walk toward the door. He quickly got up and so did Furry-Face.  
  
He wondored what 'magic folk' they were talking about. Jiggys? This sounded weird. The next few days were even weirder. Uncle Wackofeather boarded up the mail slot. But letters found their way in. Breegster tried to get one, but without succes. Uncle Wackofeather burned them all up. Furry-Face asked Breegster one day "Who would wanna talk to you this bad???"  
  
Breegster had no clue. Then it was another Sunday morning in the Family Room. "Ah...No mail today." he said happily.  
  
Suddenly abouta a dozen letters came shooting throught the chimney! It hit Uncle Wackofeather. He turned around as about 30 dozen came shooting through. Breegster tried to catch one but Uncle Wackofeather grabbed him and tossed him out.  
  
Later he said "That's it. We're moving."  
  
No one argued. They packed very little. Furry-Face kept complaining. He was gonna miss a lot of TV specials tonight. They then drove away toward the sea.  
  
***  
  
It was about 8 hours later when they arrived. This big bear walked up to Uncle Wackofeather then grunted something and handedhim a package. Out to the sea was a teensy shack. It started raining. They flew to the rock. They slowly entered. It was a decayed, crumbing, rundown shack.  
  
"That kind gentleman was kind enough to let us stay here," Uncle Wackofeather said. "They can't find us here. Make yourselves comfy. We'll be here a while."  
  
Furry-Face started complaining later. Aunt Pecko shushed him. That night happened to be Da-Breegster's 10th birthday. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it. The only presents they give him is letting Furry-Face tackle and punch him. This birthday wasn't any better.  
  
***  
  
It was the dead of night. Breegster sighed unhappily. He couldn't get to sleep. It was freezing. Furry-Face, Aunt Pecko, and Uncle Wackofeather got comfortable sleeping bags. Breegster got nothing. Suddenly he saw on Furry- Face's glowing watch that he would be 10 in 1 minute. He started counting silently.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..." he whispered.  
  
He thought about waking Furry-Face up just to bug him.  
  
"3, 2, 1!"  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
There was an exploson! The door flew off of it's hinges. Uncle Wackofeather and the rest woke with a start. Uncle Wackofeather got up and yelled around the door  
  
"Wh-who is it?!?" "Move aside ya great oaf! I am Sir Jiggythumble, Keeper of the Keys at Jiggstar School of Breegcraft and Jiggery. Move aside and let me give Da-Breegster his present!" He pushed Uncle Wackofeather aside. He ws an odd looking creature. He resembled a jigsaw piece in a puzzle. He had eyes at the top. "Get out of my house this instant!!!" Uncle Wackofeather yelled but without much bravery. "And you think I'm gonna let a great Bruggle like you tell me that? Absurd!" Sir Jiggythumble boomed. "Ah! There he is!" He strode up to Breegster.  
  
"Who-what are you?" Breegster stuttered. He finally got over the shock of seeing a jigsaw piece that was alive.  
  
"I'm Sir Jiggythumble Keeper of the Keys at Jiggstar School of Breegcraft and Jiggery. You know dat. Don't ya know about da letters? What about yer parents?" Sir Jiggythumble asked.  
  
"What about my parents? We've been getting letters but Uncle Wackofeather always burns em and says they are junk mail." Breegster replied.  
  
"Well ya don't know ANYTHING?!?" Sir Jiggythumble roared. "Okay after I tell the story I will get you... Anyway please don't inturrupt. Okay Breegster this is hard..." he mumbled.  
  
"Breegster yer parents are magic. There is this REALLY mean hag... and she... well... she kills everyone. She is magic and she is a master of the Dark Arts." Sir Jiggster told.  
  
"What's her name? I didn't know there was such thing as hags... Did she er.. kill my parents?" Breegster asked suddenly very mystified.  
  
"Well Da-Breegster Feggster....Yes she did. Her name... Well most people don't call her by name. No...no, I can't say it."  
  
"Well spell it then." Breegster pleaded. He wanted to know the name of the hag that kiled his parents. Why didn't Aunt or Uncle ever tell him anything?  
  
"No cant spell it. Oh ok-Gruntilda Weinkybunion. There I said it. Just call her Wart-Hag ok. Well yes she did murder yer parents.  
  
Breegster was stunned for a long time. Grunty murdered his parents? Hmmm..... That's very odd Breegster thought. Wait! What about the part about him being magic??? He asked Sir Jiggythumble.  
  
"Oh yes which reminds me... You!" he said to Uncle Wackofeather. "Breegster will go to Jiggstar school. You got that? Good. You better understand."  
  
"Are you crazy!!! Breegster is not practicing that mumbo-jumbo. I ain't paying for him to learn magic tricks!!!" Uncle Wackofeather roared back.  
  
"YOU NEVER INSULT MASTER JIGGWIGGY NEAR ME!!!" Sir Jiggythumble roared. And with that his body sparkled brightly and Furry-Face, who had been hiding behind Uncle Wackofeather, glowed oddly and in a instant fleas appeared and started shredding him! After about 10 seconds of torturing Furry let out a cry and dropped to the ground with a sigh as the fleas disapeared.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TORTURE MY SON!!!" Uncle Wackofeather roared.  
  
"Oh! Just like your son was torturing Da-Breegster the other day!" Sir Jiggythumble roared back. Uncle Wackfeather seemed to retreat a little bit.  
  
"I'm sending yal back home." Sir Jiggythumble muttered. Then he sparkled again and the Featherlies disapeared in a flash. Breegster gaped at the magic he had just done.  
  
"Just us now, eh?" Sir Jiggythumble asked.  
  
"Yup. So when do we go to get the supplies and stuff? The Featherlies said they won't pay for me to go to Breegstar." Breegster wondored out loud.  
  
"Ya think yer parents didn't leave ya anything? They stored their money at Mineons, the magical jiggy bank. Yer parents weren't exactly rich but they left ya stuff. So do ya wanna go?" Sir Jiggythumble asked.  
  
"OF COURSE I WANNA GO!!! I ain't going to hang around and let the Featherlies push me around! When do we get the supplies?" Breegster asked curiously.  
  
"We'll head out tommorow. Which reminds me! Here's yer letter from Breegstar." Sir Jiggythumble said as he handed Breegster a note. Breegster unraveled it and read:  
  
We are pleased to imorm you that Da-Breegster Fegglster has been accpted at Jiggstar school of Breegcraft and Jiggery. All students must have the following items:  
  
1 Magial Tailsman (Feathers)  
  
8-13 Assorted Rainbow Feathers for Daily Wear  
  
1 Medium Small Cauldren (Pewter or Jiggystone)  
  
1 Winter Cloak (Bear-Fur or Similar  
  
3-5 Complete Formal Dresswear  
  
3 Pairs of Work Feathers (Bearfur or Similar)  
  
1 Shamon Pouch  
  
1 Special Transformation Tailsman (Breegstallion Hooves in your case)  
  
Assorted Objects and toys are also avalibe to your student's choice. 1st Year students will also need the following books:  
  
1) Breegstar on a star by Star Feather Jizzy  
  
2) Intermediante Transfiguration in the Stars by Former Transo  
  
3) Block Those Brooms by Haglin Faglin  
  
4) Snip-Snap, A Charm by Snakkar Flick  
  
5) What's Brewing in a Cauldren by Brew Cauldrohag  
  
6) Jiggy Vines & How to Use Them by Herfung Sapz  
  
7) A Shamon's Pot by Shambo McMambo  
  
8) Non-Jiggy Bruggles by Muggle Breugglin  
  
9) Traveling the Stars by LightJjig Starmen  
  
10) Common Stuff to Know for 1st Years by Madam Spectaclez  
  
You can get all your items at Fegglin Alley. Please note that all 1st years cannot play the sport of Jiddleitch. We will be expecting you at the Jello- Jig Jig-Flight Station at 11 O Clock sharp on September 1st.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jiggle-Wiggle  
  
Deputy Master of Jiggstar School of Breegcraft and Jiggery  
  
"Whoa! That's alot of stuff. Let's see...Today is August 10th!!! We gotta hurry!" Breegster said franticly.  
  
"Calm down, we got plenty of time. Here have some susage and let's go to bed." Sir Jiggythumble yawned. He handed Breegster some sausage and flopped down and nibbled some himself.  
  
"Thanks." said Breegster as he nibbled the sausage. After that they settled down and dozed off.  
  
Chapter 3: Fegglin Alley  
  
Breegster woke. He remembered he had had a weird dream that this jigsaw piece had come and said that he was magic. It was just a dream he told himself firmly.  
  
But when he opened his rainbow eyes, he saw Sir Jiggythumble yawning as he got up. It wasn't a dream he thought!  
  
"Ah, yer up. Ready to go?" Sir Jiggythumble asked.  
  
"I guess so. How do we get to Fegglin Alley anyway?" Breegster asked.  
  
"There are many ways but we are going to warp there. Just touch me and hold on tight. DO NOT let go or you could be lost forever. Come on!" Sir Jiggythumble called.  
  
And with that Breegster touched the jigsaw hole he motioned to, muttered something and they were off. It felt sorta like having your insides scrambled around. Breegster figured out he couldn't move. It was getting annoying being stiff like this, Breegster thought.  
  
Poof!!! They landed and Breegster could move again. As soon as his eyes adjusted he gazed around him.  
  
The place they wer in was huge. There were buildings on either side of them and above them too. They were very smooth. There were ramps leading all around. All kinds of creatures scurried past them. Jiggys, bears, breeguls, shamons, bees, moles, and these odd-looking creatures.  
  
"Those are jinjos." Sir Jiggythumble told Breegster as they walked on. He was refering to the odd-looking creatures.  
  
"This place is huge!!!" Breegster told Sir Jiggythumble.  
  
"I know, this is Fegglin Alley," Sir Jiggythumble told Breegster. "The biggest alley in the world. Did ya know that we are now on another dimension? We are. In the magical jiggy community. Come on let's go t the bank and get yer money." Sir Jiggythumble siad as they walked on.  
  
Finally they arrived at big snowy-white building. A sign at the top said:  
  
Mineons  
  
Jiggy-Bank  
  
"Wow! That's the bank?" Breegster asked.  
  
"Yup. Sure is. Jinjos, those magical creatures, work there. It's the best jiggy-bank ever." Sir Jiggythumble replied.  
  
They walked in. There were thousands of jinjos looking at jiggys and helping other creatures. They walked to an empty booth. A jinjo that was aqua came out.  
  
"How may I help you?" he prompted. "By the way, my name is Jinly.  
  
"We need to withdraw some jiggys from the Feggster's account." Sir Jiggythumble said.  
  
"Wow! The Feggsters! And you must be Da-Breegster. Welcome to Feggglin Alley!" Jinly said.  
  
"Thanks." Breegster replied.  
  
They walked to a side door and down alot of passage ways. Finally, they arrived at this big cubby hole. They walked in. It was amsing! There were jiggys, coins, and golden eggs evrywhere!!!  
  
"Those gold coins are called brilllstones. 100 brillstones make up a fegg, the golden eggs. And 100 feggs make up jiggys. Take all ya need." Sir Jiggythumble said.  
  
Breegster gathered up as much brillstones, fegg, and jiggys as he could carry, and put them in a big pouch.Then they walked back up the twisting pathways and back to Fegglin Alley.  
  
"Okay, first ya need yer books. Let's head to Jibook." Sir Jiggythumble said. They walked down the street to a bookstore.  
  
They walked in and this breegul said "Hullo. I'm Jibookle. How may I help you?"  
  
"I need: Jigggstar on a star by Star Feather Jizzy,  
  
Intermediante Transfiguration in the Stars by Former Transo,  
  
Block Those Brooms by Haglin Faglin,  
  
Snip-Snap, A Charm by Snakkar Flick,  
  
What's Brewing in a Cauldren by Brew Cauldrohag,  
  
Jiggy Vines & How to Use Them by Herfung Sapz,  
  
A Shamon's Pot,  
  
Non-Jiggy Bruggles by Muggle Breugglin,  
  
Traveling the Stars by LightJjig Starmen, and  
  
Common Stuff to Know for 1st Years by Madam Spectaclez." Breegster panted as he chanted the long list of books.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." said Jibookle. He scurried out of the main room and emerged 3 minutes later with the books. He put them in the already heavy pouch and paid her 1 jiggy, 15 feggs, and 64 brillstones.  
  
They walked out of the store and walked around and got his feather-robes, winter cloak, cauldren, shamon pouch, and formal dresswear. Finally, the only thing left on his list was his feathered tailsman.  
  
"Sir Jiggythumble said "Let's go to Feathinders' to get yer tailsman. I'll catch up with ya in a minute. Gotta do Jigstar Buisiness..." Breegster walked to this dusty store and walked in.  
  
This jiggy walked out and said "Hullo, I'm Feathinder. You need a tailsman right?"  
  
"Yes please" Breegster replied.  
  
"Okay. Ya need to pick yer outer covering. The choice's are willow, birch, oak, cherry, magnolia, and feggleaf." Feathinder said.  
  
"I'll take feggleaf." Breegster choiced.  
  
"The inner core choices are a jiggy's sparkle, a bear's claw, a jinjo's sparkle, or a breegul claw." Feathinder told Breegster.  
  
"Breegul claw please." Breegster replied.  
  
"Okay. Let me see your feathers for a minute." Feathinder asked kindly.  
  
Why did he wanna see my feathers? Breegster thought. He let Feathinder inspect them and he said "And you will get a Breegstllion's hoof, since yer a breegstallion." He got Breegster his feather-tailsman, Breegster paid him 3 jiggys, and they left. Sir Jiggythumble was waiting for him, carrying an od loking bag.  
  
"What's a breegstallion Sir Jiggythumble?" Breegster asked.  
  
Jiggythumble replied "That's a special type of breegul. Yer parents were one, and you are two. A breegstallion resembles a breegul head, feathers, and wings but a breegstallion is a horse with feathers, wings, and a breeguls head. They are very magical."  
  
Breegster said nothing. He was mystified. Breegstallion...He thought he remembered something about Breegstallions. It's probably nothing Breegster thought.  
  
"Well Breegster, let's get ya a room at the inn so ya can stay there the rest of the vacation. Just stay there. On September 1st, just head down to that building called the Jello-Jig Flight Station. Bye Breegster!!!" Sir Jiggythumble told Breegter.  
  
They hugged goodbye and Breegster said "Thanks. I hope I see ya again. Bye!!!"  
  
"I happen to be the Charms teacher ya know! Of course you'll see me! Bye!!!" Sir Jiggythumble called. And with a puff of sparkles, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
The next week or so pasted quickly. He stayed at Jingling Inn. He studied his books and learned a little magic. He also walked to a shop called Jiggy- Instroments. He bought a few useful instroments including a 3-dimensinal hologram map, a new compass type thing that was useful for flying long- ways, and this useful jiggy that showed all famous jiggys, bears, breeguls, bees, shamons, and jinjos. It also showed all evil minons, grublins, and hags. It was like a big history book.  
  
He also thought alot about Gruntilda-Weinkybunion. He learned from books that her grublin servant Klungo, had got her and restored her. He learned that she is currently in hiding. He was a little bit scared.  
  
***  
  
Finally it was the day!!! Da-Breegster packed all of his belongings in a big trunk that floated, and went down to the Jello-Jig Flight Station.  
  
A load of other jiggys, breeguls, bears, shamons, and jinjos were there. This Jig-Flight was sorta like the sport, but there were huge jiggy-trams that magickly flied. He showed his ticket and hopped inot an empty tram and was off.  
  
Chapter 4: Jiggy-Trams  
  
The next half hour was busy. Breegster had already found his tram. This rainbow-jiggy suddenly walked in.  
  
"Hullo, can I sit here please? My name is Da-Jiggster Jigganaire." the rainbow-jiggy said.  
  
"Sure." Breegster replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Hang on! Are you Da-Breegster Feggster?!?" Da-Jiggster asked exitedly.  
  
"Yeah." Breegster replied.  
  
"Wow!!! You beat Wart-Hag! I'm sorry about yer parents. I can't believe I'm actually in the same tram as the breegul who beat Wart-Hag!!!" Jiggster said rapidly.  
  
"It's no big deal. Does evryone know me? Breegster asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a jiggstallion who has a million brothers. Yer a famous breegul!" Jiggster said exited again.  
  
"Yer a jiggstallion? Wow! I'm a breegstallion." Breegster said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hey can I... er... be yer friend???" Jiggster said a little bit sheepishly. "Ya see, I have no friends. Everyone thinks I'm some foreign jiggy just cause I'm rainbow-coloured."  
  
"I know how ya feel. Before I knew I was magic, my cousin convinced th whole Bruggle school that I was a good-for-nothing breegul who had rainbow feathers." Breegster said beginning to like this jiggstallion.  
  
"Yeah I need friends too." Breegster said.  
  
Suddenly, this plump jinjo passed their door and said "Yal want some sweets? We've got jiggmello, jing-pops, caramel-claws, and chocholate feathers."  
  
"I'll take a little of each." said Breegster who was anxious to try these new magical sweets.  
  
"That'll be 1 fegg, and 43 brillstones. Thank you." said the sweet-jinjo as she handed Breegster the sweets.  
  
"Want some?" Breegster asked.  
  
"Sure! Thanks!" Jiggster replied.  
  
They ate in silence for a while.  
  
Then this bear with tight yellow shorts and a big blue backpack walked to the doorway and said "Can I sit here? Thank you." He sat without waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm Banjo-Fella by the way." Banjo-Fella said as he swiped a chocholate feather and gobbled it up.  
  
The trio ate in silence for a while.  
  
"I'm half Bruggle half magical bear. And you! Yer Da-Breegster Feggster who defeated Wart-Hag!!!" Banjo-Fella said exitiededly.  
  
"I know. I'm a breegstallion. This is Da-Jiggster Jigganaire. He's a jiggstallion. Ya can be our friend." Breegster said.  
  
"Wow! Thanks! Yer nice. Hey, did ya know that in Jiggstar castle that there are elevators that can go anywhere?" Banjo-Fella asked.  
  
"Yeah. What kingdom do you want to be in?" Jiggster said.  
  
"What are the kingdoms? I'm new to this remember?" Breegster asked.  
  
"Well there are the creature kingdoms which include the jinjoapolians, breegulians, bearalians, jiggopians, shamolians, hagolians, beeolians, minolians, and the molians. Each creature kingdom is then divided into 3 sub-creature kingdoms that are acorded to the type of that creature for each group. The one for breeguls are Red-Crested Feathers, Shiny-Claw, and Breegstallion-Hoof. The 3 for jiggys are Shiny-Point, Sparkly-Mystery, and Jiggstallion-Dust. Then there are 3 bear groups called Bear-Claw, Flea-Fur, and Tight-Shorts. Jinjos are Arm-Waver, Jinjo-Puff, and Jinjo-Gon. Shamons are Shambo-Dust, Glowbo-Token, and Eeka-Oaka. And moles are Goggle-Wear, Under-Dirt, and Tunnel-Traveler. Bees are Buzz-Off , Honey-Maker, and Sweet-Sting. The evil hags are Green-Face, Crooked-Nose, and Yellow-Undies. Finally, the minons are Potion-Maker, Hag-Slave, and Dark-Hag. Then each single sub-creature kingdom unites with all the others like this." Jiggster said.  
  
"Each of the groups go ino 3 main groups called Breulian, Rinety-Paw, and Flitherin"  
  
"I wanna be in Breulian in Jiggstallion-Dust. It's the best. Master Jiggywiggy and all the famous, smart, and brave creatures were Breulians. Yer parents were Breulians ya know." Jiggster panted.  
  
"Wow! I'm saying 'wow' for 2 things. Number 1 is: My parents were in the best group! And number 2 is: You sure have all this memorised. You are smart!" Breegster said.  
  
"I know. I wanna be in Tight-Shorts!" yapped Banjo-Fella.  
  
They sat and talked for a little while longer.  
  
"How long does it take to get to Jiggstar anyway?" complained Banjo-Fella. "I'm getting cramped."  
  
"Not to cheer you up, but the answer is 3 days." Jiggster said.  
  
"3 days!!!" Breegster and Banjo-Fella shouted together.  
  
"Yup." Jiggster said.  
  
That night jiggy-tables with food and jiggy-beds popped out of the floor. They ate and said good night and dozed off one-by-one.  
  
***  
  
It was a hazy day. The three friends woke and chatted about their families and stuff. Then around noon, this rainbowish coloured jinjo appeared at their door.  
  
"Hello." he squeaked. "I'm Da-Jinator. My er... my friends sorta don't want me to sit with them anymore..." Jinator said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Sure! I'm Da-Jiggster Jigganaire. This is Banjo-Fella, and this is Da- Breegster Feggster." Jiggster said kindly.  
  
"Wow! Yer Breegster?!? Talk about triumph over Wart-Hag!" Jinator said squeakly.  
  
"Not really," Breegster said going red in the face. "I don't remember anything except blackish light and dats it. What kingdom are you hoping to be in? We all wanna be in Breulian." Breegster said.  
  
"My ancestors are all Jinjo-Gons. I'm planning to be in Breulians too!" Jinator squeaked.  
  
They rode in silence for a while.  
  
Breegster broke the silence and said "Hey! I think we should make our own group. Sorta like a club. We should get more people to join! Wanna try it out?"  
  
"Yeah! Good idea! I'm in!" Jiggster said enthusiasticly.  
  
"I'm in!" Banjo-Fella and Jinator said.  
  
"Great! Let's go find more members!" Breegster suggested.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Jiggster agreed.  
  
They all got up and walked to the next tram. They went through several trams until they reached a rather large one.  
  
"Hullo?" Breegster asked.  
  
"Hello. Who is there?" this mole and shamon asked.  
  
"Hullo. I'm Da-Jiggster. This is Banjo-Fella and that is Da-Jinator. And that's Da-Breegster.  
  
"Wow! I'm Da-Shamonator and this is Da-Diggster! We're just pals from Jiggul-Zone." Shamonator said.  
  
"Cool! Wanna join our club? We just hang out, have fun, and work out our task of being the best group ever! Wanna join?" Breegster said.  
  
"I'm in!" Diggster said.  
  
"You got it Da-Breeg!" Shamonator agreed.  
  
"Cool! Now we have a group of 6! Jiggstallion, breegstallion, bear, shamon, mole, and jinjo!" And we're a unique group, eh?" Banjo-Fella grinned.  
  
They settled down in a even larger tram and chit-chatted about things.  
  
"I can't wait to see the school!" Diggster exclaimed. "I heard it's in the stars, is 1 million stories tall, and has a humungous back and front yard!!!"  
  
"Yeah! They have evrything there!" the rest of them agreed.  
  
"Hey, if we are gonna be a group, we need a name." Shamonator said.  
  
"Yeah. Which name can we have? Hmmm... whattabout 'The Fegguls'?" Banjo- Fella suggested.  
  
"How 'bout The Jingo Squad?" asked Jinator.  
  
"Er.... How 'bout.... Jiggstallion's Hooves?" suggested Jiggster.  
  
"Yeah! We are da Jiggstallion's Hooves!" the Jiggstallion's Hooves exclaimed.  
  
They had a fun night. Then they fell to sleep.  
  
***  
  
It was a rainy, stormy day. It looked like the trams were putting up a fight against all that rain.  
  
"Wow! What a adventure! It's a miracle these trams haven't been blown off course yet!" Banjo-Fella said a little bit nervous.  
  
"Aw, don't worry Banjo-Fella. The trams haven't ever not made it to Jiggstar." Jiggster said altough he was getting a bit nervous himself.  
  
"I'm gonna go check with the driver to see if we're almost there." Diggster said.  
  
He left.  
  
"Are any of Gruntilda's relatives still alive and known?" Breegster asked.  
  
There was caos. Jiggster, Banjo-Fella, Jinator, and Shamonator gasped.  
  
"Ah! Speak not the name!" Jinator screeched.  
  
"Sorry. I er... forgot. I know Wart-Hag for that name... Sorry. So are there any living relatives?" Breegster said.  
  
"Yeah. One. It's a Flitherin. She's in Yellow-Undies, the most dark hags of all. Her name is Gruntlen Weinkybunion and she's a clear Wart-Hag is clearly one of her ancestors." Jiggster prompted.  
  
"Wow... Hope we don't meet her...." Jinator and Breegster said.  
  
"Yeah... She and her group, Haggster's Minons, are truly evil!" Banjo-Fella said.  
  
Diggster returned.  
  
"We'll be there in 3 hours! Not long now!" Diggster said.  
  
"We better change. Let's go to the dressing tram." Jiggster said.  
  
They marched to the dressing tram. A number of creatures were there. They squeazed in to several stalls and dressed in their and Breegster dressed in his feather robes.  
  
They sat back down in their own tram. Finally it was just half an hour till they arrive at Jiggstar.  
  
"We better change. Let's go to the dressing tram." Jiggster said.  
  
They marched to the dressing tram. A number of creatures were there. They squeazed in to several stalls and dressed in their and Breegster dressed in his feather robes.  
  
They sat back down in their own tram. Finally it was just half an hour till they arrive at Jiggstar.  
  
"We're almost there! Yah!" Jinator said.  
  
"Wow! I can't wait! The castle has tons of isles and there are jiggy bridges connecting them!" Banjo-Fella said.  
  
Finally they felt the trams slowing down. They had arrived at Jiggstar School of Breegcraft and Jiggey!  
  
Chapter 5: Jigstar Isles  
  
They had arrived. They all eagerly looked out the window, but it was storming too hard to see anything.  
  
"I can't see a thing!" Jinator complained.  
  
They all scrambled up and went for the door. They gazed out at the stormy sight before themselves.  
  
They were on a huge platform where all the jiggy trams were parked. The platform was about 500 feet in the air! The jiggy trams were in a long ramp lined up in the air. But that wasn't it.  
  
As they gazed past the platform, they saw an amazing sight. They saw a bunch of big islands connedted by jiggy bridges. There were towers on each of the 8 small isles. They saw they were on an isle too. The ninth. But where's the tenth? Breegster thought.  
  
But then he thought, how could I miss it? It was there in the middle. It was magnificant. Humungous. Spetaculer. There were ramps leading to the eight isles. But the middle isle was the biggest and tallest. The middle tower stood about 100,000 feet high!!! Breegster couldn't see the top curently; it was raining too hard.  
  
The other eight isles were about 80,000 feet high. The entire area put together is probably about 100,000 acres!!! This was the most beutiful castle he had ever seen!  
  
After Breegster got over the shock of seeing such a magnifaciant castle, he noticed that the others were waving at him to come.  
  
"What a castle!" Breegster yelled.  
  
"I know! Hey what are the others doing?" Jinator said.  
  
The other students were lining up near the edge. The Jiggstallion Hooves walked over by them. They saw that the bears, moles, minons, and jiggys were grabbing these jiggy-surfboards. Breegster got the thought that they ad to fly toward the main isle. He saw the shamons were summoning clouds to ride on, and the jinjos and breeguls were simply flying. And the hags were riding broomsticks.  
  
The rest of the Hooves got what they needed and took flight. Breegster noticed that the others were getting blown off course a bit. They flew and flew. The storm raged on. Just as Breegster thought he could fly no more, they arrived at the main isle. It looked huge from the entrance.  
  
The Hooves landed and walked in. They emerged into an enormous entrance room. The Hooves gazed around. Then Breegster saw a familiar face.  
  
"Ah! Ya made it Breegster! Whatch ya think?' Sir Jingythumble said.  
  
"Hey! I'm ok. This is Da-Jinator, Banjo-Fella, Da-Jiggster, Da-Diggster, and Da-Shamonator. Magnificant castle!" Breegster said as he introduced each Hoof.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya." Sir Jiggythumble said in an accent. "Come on in."  
  
They walked through the great oak doors into a room so large, the Featherlies house could've fitted inside it 1 billion times! It was huge. It looked sort of like a theater. There were 4 main areas. Each of them had a large sign, then a smaller one. Breegster gazed around and saw trillions of creatures everywhere.  
  
He saw the main kingdoms Breulians, Flitherin, and Rinety-Paw. Under that were the different creature kingdoms. Up at the top of the hall was the staff balconey. He saw an anciant looking jiggy, bears, breeguls, and all the other creatures.  
  
Then he looked ahead and saw all the students lining up. He got in line with the rest of the hooves. Suddenly Sir Jiggythumble strode forward and said in a deep voice "Welcome to Jiggstar School of Breegcraft and Jiggery. All new first year students need to be sorted into their kingdoms. I need all the first years to step forward. Just put your tailsman up to the knot on the Sorting Jiggy. Then it will tell you which kingdom you will be best in."  
  
And immediantly after he said that this old, dusty, and ugly jiggy with a strange knot in its middle floated upwrd and started singing:  
  
Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
And filthy I may be,  
  
But what what matters now, is what I see.  
  
Will you be in Rinety-Paw,  
  
Kingom of Courage?  
  
Or Flitherin,  
  
Kingdom of Determindess?  
  
Or will you be in Breulin,  
  
Kingdom of the Wise?  
  
That is all a mystery,  
  
but when you put me on,  
  
I will tell yo where to be.  
  
And after that the entire school burst into applause. Then the students came up one by one and put their tailsman up to the knot in the jiggy, and the jiggy shouted out which house they'd be in.  
  
"Hope We're not in Flitherin, they are mostly dark hags and minons." Shamonator whispered.  
  
Finally it was Jinator's turn. He strode up and put the spike on his head to the knot. For a moment, the jigg sat still. But then it shouted loudly "Jinjo-Gon, Breulian!"  
  
The Hooves cheered madly. Then Banjo-Fella strode up and put his claw out. The jiggy shouted "Tight-Shorts, Breulian!"  
  
The Hooves cheered madly again. Then Diggster came up and placed his goggles up to the knot and the jiggy shouted "Tunnel-Traveler, Breulian!"  
  
Yet again the Hooves cheered madly. Yet again Shamonator and Jiggster came up at the same time.  
  
"Jigstallion-Dust, Breulian! Eeka-Oaka, Breulian!" the jiggy shouted.  
  
Finally it was Breegster's turn. He strode up and placed his special feather on the knot. For a moment Breegster thought it was going to put him in Jiggapolin. No, it can't! Breegster thought. Just when Breegster was about to give up, it shouted "Breegstallion-Hoof, Breulian!"  
  
The Hooves cheered madly. Breegstre strode up to the Breulian balconey where the other Hooves were waiting.  
  
"We all made it in Breulian!!!" the Hooves shouted madly.  
  
Breegster was so happy. For the first time, he had true friends.  
  
After the other students were sorted, the anciant jiggy stood up and shouted "Welcome. I am Master Jiggywiggy. Welcome to Jiggstar. I want to tell you some information you will need to know. First of all, we have eight isles, as you as see. The sorthern most isle is where are jiggy trams arrive and depart. There is no reson to go there. Also, guests will come from that area.  
  
The isle south of here is also forbidden. It is simply the electrical energy plant. It is strictly forbidden.  
  
The north-most isle is the Breulian Isle. It includes your common room, dormitories, and play area. There should only be Breulian students there. The head of Breulian by the way is Jiggle-Wiggle, who is also our secretary and Histor of Jigstar teacher.  
  
Our west isle is Flitherin Isle. It is just like Breulian, except only Flitherin students should be there. The head of Flitherin is Gruntle Breen- Broil who teaches Cauldrons.  
  
Our east isle is Rinety-Paw Isle. Only Rinety-Paw students shoud be there. The head of Rinety-Paw is Eggsto-Huggle, the teacher of Vinology.  
  
And then the other four isles are simply classrooms. And then of course, the biggest isle is the one we are in now. It connects to all the others. On the top, there is the Jiddleitch tower. Also we would like to remind you that the 50th dungeon corridor is forbidden. Anyone who tresspasses there better be ready to die a horrible death."  
  
Some people laughed nervously.  
  
Master Jiggywiggy continued " Also, throughout the year, whenever any student does something good, they will be rewareded Kingdom Points. They can also be taken away if you mis-behave. And at the end of the year, the kingdom with the most points will get an honerable ceremony.  
  
Also, our janitor and caretaker, Grublinster, has reminded everyone that you shouldn't be scrounging around after 10:30. Anyway, I hope evryone will have a fun year. Oh, and enjoy the feast."  
  
And with a sparkle, loads of food appeared on the tables. Everyone dug in.  
  
"Wow! I wondor what's at that dungeon corridor?" Breegster wondored out loud.  
  
"Oh, just a huge snake called Sslumber. He is pretty vicous." these jiggy twins said. "I'm Jiggsto and this is my twin Jigglow. I see ya met my youngest brother, Jiggster." Jiggsto said.  
  
"Yeah, he's nice. I'm glad we're all in Breulian. Wow! A snake!" Breegster said.  
  
"Ain't ya Breegster Feggster? Wow! Nice to meet ya." Jigglow said.  
  
"Yeah, me, Jiggster, Jinator, Diggster, Shamonator and Banjo-Fella have a club called hte Jiggstallion Hooves." Breegster replied.  
  
"Wow! Good idea." Jigglow said.  
  
"A club?" a sweet, sing-songy voice asked.  
  
The Hooves turned and saw a bee. He was pretty tall.  
  
"I'm Da-Buzzinator. I'm a 1zt year Zweet-Zting, Breulian. Can I join your club pleaze?" Buzzinator asked.  
  
"Well, sure! Of course ya can! I'm Da-Jiggster, this is Da-Jinator, Banjo- Fella, Da-Diggster, Da-Shamonator and Da-Breegster." Jiggster answered politely.  
  
"Breegzter Feggzter?!? Wow! Thankz! Cool" Buzzinator said  
  
"Welcome to Jiggstallion Hooves." tho Hooves said.  
  
"I'm full magical bee. My anceztorz are magical honey bees.  
  
Buzzinator sat down and helped himself to a honeycake. They ate for another 15 minutes quietly.  
  
"My anciant anceztorz were Gold-Honey Minerz. My grandparentz are very wealthy." Buzzinator said.  
  
"Wow! I read about them! Then they formed a Labor Union and used machines instead." Jiggster said.  
  
"You read too much Jiggster" Banjo-Fella giggled.  
  
"Oh be quiet. I just like to read" Jiggster said.  
  
"Break it up you to." Jinator squeaked.  
  
Breegster turned and saw a red-crested breegul at the Rinety-Paw balcony. She was sorta cute.  
  
"What are ya looking at?" Shamonator asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Breegster mumbled.  
  
Master Jiggwiggy stood up tall once again and boomed "Now that you are now fed and watered, I am guessing that you are tired. Please follow the head boy and girl of your kingdom and follow them to your dormitories.  
  
You require a password to get into your isle, so ask the head boy and girl. Please remember that you shouldn't ever give the password to anyone except those in your own jkingdom. Good night to all"  
  
Everyone rose and waited for the head girl and boy to lead them away. The head of Breulian was a tall honeybee. The boy was a golden jiggy. The Hooves and the other Breulians followed them to the next room. It was magnificant. The couldn't see to the top of the room.  
  
There were staircases and escalators everywhere. The staircases kept shifting around. Some of the breeguls and jinjos just flew to transport themselves. All the Breulians followed the heads to a large staircase and walked up. They walked up to the fifth floor. They strode across the landing to this large bridge crossing the sea toward the Breulian tower.  
  
They trecked toward the entrance and stood waiting. The head boy boomed out  
  
"Hello. I am Puzzla, the head boy of Breulian. This is Mangle, the head girl. We are in charge of the tower and the password this year will be bleggle. Please remember that. If you forget, just ask us."  
  
They walked in. The room was enourmous as well as magnificant. It was tall and they saw the girls dormitories divide into each creature group as well as the boys.  
  
"This is the Breulian common room. It is like a den. There is a snack counter over at the north corner. The common rooms are welcome to everyone, so make yourself comfortable." Mangle said in a musical voice.  
  
The Hooves were pretty tired so they wlked to the boys dormitory and got a room to themselves. They didn't bother unpacking.  
  
"Good night." the Hooves said sleepily to each other. And Breegster's final thought before he dosed off was, I'm glad I finally have true friends. And that's just how it was.  
  
**********  
  
{Part 2}  
  
Jigstar Isles  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 6: Hooves V.S. Minons  
  
The Hooves awoke early.  
  
"Wow! Our first day!" Jinator excalimed.  
  
"First, breakfast." Banjo-Fella rumbled hungrily.  
  
The Hooves treked down to the common room. Few people were up. Some were sitting in the armchairs by the fires. They walked out of the isle and gazed before them.  
  
It looked like a dream world after all the rain. They saw some other students flying to transport themselves. they also noticed at every cornor, there were jiggy-boards. The Hooves grabbed some and flew to the Main Hall.  
  
They walked to the lower area which seemed to be a cafeteria. They waited in the short lines and grabbed their breakfast of pancakes, muffins, and oatmeal. They sat down at the Breulian table and ate. Breegster noticed the cute crested breegul was eating alone.  
  
Then he turned and what he saw made his blood turn to ice. There was a hag at the Flitherin table and she was ugly, warty, and heading toward them!  
  
The other Hooves noticed.  
  
"That's Gruntlen!" Jiggster whispered franticly out of the corner if his mouth.  
  
"Let'z get out of here!" Buzzinator buzzed.  
  
Gruntlen walked up to them and sneered coldly.  
  
"I suppose you know how I am. Just remember that you aren't exactly my best friend. So you stay out of my way, or else."  
  
She walked off.  
  
"The nerve of her!" Diggster yelled angrily.  
  
"I didn't do a thing to her!" Breegster squacked angrily.  
  
"Actually, your parents and Wart-Hag were sorta like rivals." Shamonator explained.  
  
"Oh..." Breegster said.  
  
After that the rest of the kingdoms filed in. The other Breulians sat down and Mangle and Puzzla handed out schedules.  
  
"We have Cauldrenz firzt thing. Great, Cauldrenz with the Flitherinz and Green-Broil!" Buzzinator buzzed in dissapointment.  
  
The other first year Breulians all looked at the maps, and saw that they would be at the 50th Dungeon where Sslumber is. They treked back to their rooms and grabbed their book and cauldens. Then they walked to the transportation room and glided down 50 staircases and emerged in a dimly lit hall. They followed the directions carefully, and saw a sluggish green sign that said 'Cauldrens'. They entered.  
  
It was a grimy, cold dungeon. There were long rows where you could put your cauldren. The Hooves found a place at the corner.  
  
"Hello, I am Gruntle Green-Broil. This is Cauldrens. Cauldrens will require the use of Apothecary skills as well as good attention. There will be no tolerating in this classroom, unless you want detention for a month." Gruntle said.  
  
He continued "For our first day, we will do a quick quiz." He handed out papers and said "You have 15 minutes. Begin."  
  
There were questions like;  
  
1. What stiring rate should you stir a Pop-Up Potion at?  
  
And it went all the way down to:  
  
50. How does a Reversio Potion work?  
  
They all finished and Broil collected the papers. "I see the only person who knew that you should stir slowly for a Pop-Up Potion was Gruntlen Weinkybunion."  
  
The Flitherins cheered and the hag that had been rude to Breegster earlier stood up as Broil said "25 points to Flitherin." "Your homework for tonight will be to write me a report on Rising Drafts and it will be handed in tommorow. Class dissmissed."  
  
"I got it correct too! And he knew it!" Jiggster grumbled as they treked upstairs to get their things for Vinology.  
  
"Who teaches Vinology?" Buzzinator asked.  
  
"Eggsto-Huggle." Banjo-Fella relied.  
  
Jiggster was still muttering angrily about Cauldrens. They grabbed their Bear-Fur Protective Gloves and headed outside. The other Breulians were flying to the southwestern tower. There were a long row of large greenhouses.  
  
A large bear walked out of the first greenhouse and said "I am Eggsto- Huggle, the Vinology teacher. Vinology is the study of plants and nature and how to control them. First term we will do simple studying plants and studying the law of naure. Second term we will be learning to control basic nature. Third term we will move to exploring nature. And the last term we will start to learn how to control the enntire law balance of anture. As a member of Law of Nature I will teach you everything I know."  
  
They walked inside Greenhoue 1 and Huggle said "Today we will learn how to treat tootles. They make exellent pets but they are plants. They eat spruit mostly. Does anyone know the majr use of tootles?"  
  
Jiggster sprakled and said "Tootles can easily seek truth."  
  
"Excellent. 10 points to Breuian. What do they fear most?"  
  
The cute breegul that Breegster saw earlier raised her wing.  
  
"Kazooie?" Huggle asked.  
  
"They fear that one day technology will take over nature and it will be destroyed." Kazooie said.  
  
"Right. 10 points to Rinety-Paw. Now, what you have to do today is feed, play, and make them squick once at the end of th class. To make them squick is they will grunt and squeak and sparkle with magical power. Get started." Eggsto said.  
  
They all gently picked up a tootle and spent the next 15 minutes treating it. At the end of class, all the Breulians and Rinety-Paws made their tootles squick except this Rinety-Paw jinjo.  
  
"Your homework is to do a minor report on tootles and their characteristics. Class dissmissed." Huggle said.  
  
"History of Jigstar with Jiggle-Wiggle next." Shamonator said.  
  
They flew back to the common room and grabbed their books.  
  
"Our first real history lesson!" Jinator said.  
  
They skipped to the northeastern tower and flew to the 300th floor which was about 50,000 feet in the air.  
  
"I feel queasey so high up" Diggster complained. "Why can't it be in a nice mud hole?"  
  
They found the classroom and entered.  
  
"I am Jiggle-Wiggle the History of Jigstar teacher. I will teach you the history of Jigstar and other things as well."  
  
"Now, today, we aren't going to do anything but take a quiz. You have 20 minutes. Begin now."  
  
They did their test and class was over.  
  
They walked to the Great Hall and ate a lunch of roast ham and bread and a fruit salad. They then treked back to the common room to their Chams things.  
  
"Sir Jiggythumble will make it fun!" Breegster and Jiggster told the other Hooves.  
  
They walked to the main tower and flew upward to the 835th floor which was about 80,000 feet in the air! They emerged in a large, bright, spacous room and sat down with the other Breulians.  
  
"Ah! Welcome to Charms! I am Sir Jiggythumble and very pleased to meet you! This year you will study basic spells, hexes, curses, and even a bit of dueling magic. Today, we will learn basic sparkling. At any time if ya need to send up sparks or sparkles just concentrate hard and say 'sparkeria' loudly and think of a color. Red is emergency or help. Blue is the mark of 'everything is ok', green means 'go', and so on. Yu will each send up a rainbow of sparkles. Ready?"  
  
The class nodded and concentrated hard and Breegster saw green sparks fly from his feathers. Jiggster produced blue spraks. Jinator made tiny red ones. They combined their magic with the rest of the class and produced a small rainbow.  
  
"Excellent! Excellent! Your homework is to learn to make a rainbow by yourself. Class dissmissed!"  
  
The Hooves came up to him and said "Wiw! Cool! This is fun!"  
  
And Sir Jigguythumble replied "Your welcome! Glad yal like it! See yal guys later! Gotta prepare next class for 5th years! See ya!"  
  
"Wow! Next is Bruggle Studies with a jinjo named Jinjle-Flasho at the southeastern isle. That'll be fun!" Jinator said.  
  
They glided to the southeastern tower and flew to the 135th floor at about 3,000 feet in the air.  
  
"Wow! This castle is huge! My magic flying power is almost all used up." Jinator said.  
  
They entered the classroom and saw a calm, athletic, blue jinjo waiting.  
  
"Hey! I'm Jinjle-Flasho! I'm here to teach you about those Non-Magic Bruggles! Take a seat plesae!  
  
They took a seat next too some other bears.  
  
"In our first term we will learn how Bruggles got along without magic. In our other terms we will study how we became magic. Today we will learn how Bruggles reacted when they saw magic. Does anyone know what they did when they saw a bear covered in fleas but not scratching?"  
  
"They would knock it to the ground and set it on fire." Banjo-Fella said.  
  
"Yes, it was a painful time for bears." Jinjle said.  
  
The class went on and finally it was over.  
  
"I am exausted!" Shamonator complained.  
  
"Me too." the Hooves complained tiredly.  
  
"Good thing we only have Defense Against Hag Arts next." Jiggster said hopefully.  
  
"Good, I wanna block Gruntlen out forever!" Breegster said happily with renewed strength.  
  
They flew to the very bottem of the main tower and glided down 500 staircases with the other Breulians. Finally, they had arrived.  
  
"Come in, I am Sir Handle-Hag, and I will teach you how to defend yourself against any evil hags."  
  
"Wow, he's cool!" Jinator whispered to Breegster. Jinator had a point. He was a tough looking bee.  
  
"Today, we will learn the basic defence of disarming. To disarm, just say 'disamairio' lud and clear and oint yur tailsman at your opponent. Try it."  
  
Breegster disarmed Jinator and Shamonator. Jiggster disarmed Diggster. Buzzinator disarmed Banjo-Fella. And Banjo-Fella disarmed himself.  
  
"Good, good. Your homework is to learn to disarm properly. Class dissmissed.  
  
"Wow, that was a neat lesson. Didn't even need our books!" Jinator squeaked.  
  
"That was our last lesson of the day. Let's go have some supper now." Banjo- Fella suggested.  
  
"Good idea, tommorow first thing in the morning is Jiddleitch Practice. We get to learn how to play! We can't play until we are 3rd years though. Master Jiggywiggy only bent the rules 5 times for these 5 2nd years. 1st years have never made it." Shamonator said.  
  
"Well, maybe if we are really good we could play it next year." Diggster said.  
  
They walked to the Great Hall and had a fine supper of franks, rolls with butter, fruit, and a delicous jiggy-cream pie. They then headed back to the common room and went to sleep, eager to play Jiddleitch the next day  
  
Chapter 7: Jiddleitch  
  
The Hooves woke early, exited to play jiddleitch. They had a quick breakfast and flew to the Jiddleitch Isle.  
  
"What if I'm not good?!?" Jinator squeaked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry." the Hooves reassured him.  
  
"Oh, great! We have practice with the Flitherins!" Jiggster said.  
  
"Oh well." Breegster replied.  
  
This tall, strong-looking, silver jinjo walked out and said "I'm the Jiddleitch coach, Burdly Feggletreaf. Jiddleitch is highly dangurous, but extremely fun and rewarding. I will teach you how to play properly. First of all, there are 3 jinjos, 1 breegul, 5 bears, 3 jiggys, 3 shamons, 1 mole, 3 bees, 3 hags, 3 minons, 25 players total, plus th 3 referees.  
  
The three jinjos are Chases. The jinjos handle the ball, Jaggle, and they try to score goals in the two hoops.  
  
The 5 bears ride on Jiggy-Boards and they try to knock the openents off course. They use only classified spells which yal bears will learn later. They also handle the Cantle.  
  
Yal 3 jiggys are the Adventurers. They go around the Jiddleitch area and collect special items for extra points.  
  
The shamons are Trickers, and they transform themselves and obstacles to confuse their oponents.  
  
The mole stays in the ground and fires magic beams to stop the other team from scoring.  
  
The bees gotta buzz around and attack oponents.  
  
Those hags go around and cast evil spells and attack the other players.  
  
The Adventureres bring back special items and they make potions to raise defence, attack power, and more.  
  
And the breegul have the hardest job of all. Seeker. There is a number of balls zooming around, but there is one called Fegg-Ball. It is a small golden egg that zooms around and the breeguls gotta catch it. When the Fegg- Ball is caught, the game ends. The ball also adds 300 points to the score.  
  
The team with the most points at the end of the game, wins. I will lend yal all a book to read, but ya have to get it at the library. It's called 'Jiddleitch Through the Ages'. Check it out. Now, are we ready to start?"  
  
"Yes." the class replied.  
  
"Ok, we will practice just in the air first. Anyone who needs a broom, or jiggy-board come up here and grab one." Feggletreaf said.  
  
The Breulians and Flitherins grabbed their stuff.  
  
"Ok, those who have boards, say 'UP!' loud and clear and then mount it BUT DO NOT TAKE OFF YET!" Feggletreaf said curtly.  
  
They mounted their boards. But then this bear who looked clumsy, started flying out of control!  
  
"Hey, come down here!!!" Feggletreaf shouted.  
  
"I can't! Help!!!" the bear screamed.  
  
Suddenly the board flew to the ground!!! It crashed and the bear maoned in pain.  
  
"Fleazle!!! Are you ok?!?" this jinjo screamed.  
  
"I'm gonna have to take him to the Hospital Wing. DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LIFTING OFF INTO THE AIR OR YOU WILL BE EXPELLED BEFORE YOU CAN SAY 'JIDDLEITCH!!!" Feggletreaf said.  
  
He left and then a bad thing happened. Breegster's worst enemy said gleefuly "Hey! Look! The clumsy geek dropped his Remembrance Egg! Ha!"  
  
He gleefuly grabbed it and shot off into the air!  
  
"Hey, that's Fleazle's favorite possession!" the concerned jinjo complained.  
  
"That's it... She can't be that bossy. I'm going up there..." Breegster mumbled as he prepared o take flight.  
  
"NO! She will get in trouble! Not you! Come back!" the Breulians screamed.  
  
He took flight. Gruntlen then looked nervous.  
  
"Give the stone back now!" Breegster shouted as he cornered Gruntlen.  
  
"Like ya could catch me!" Gruntlen sneered abck.  
  
Suddenly, she looked frightened. She heaved the stone toward a wall and glided down to the ground. Breegster raced toward it! It was about to crash into a wall! He beak-bombed top speed and grabbed it. He was about to crash into the wall!!! He tilted down and landed safely.  
  
Feggletreaf was back and he didn't look very happy.  
  
"I told you to stay on the ground!!! Come with me!!!" he said fiercly.  
  
The Breulians tried to explain, but Feggletreaf waved them off. He took him to the castle. He knocked on Jiggle-Wiggle's Transfiguration classroom. She emerged and Feggletreaf muttered something.  
  
What's going on? Breegster thought.  
  
"Jiggtra! Come here for a minute please." Jiggle-Wiggle said sternly.  
  
"We have found you a new Seeker!" Jiggle-Wiggle said.  
  
"What?!? Great!" Jiggtra replied looking around.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Da-Breegster Feggster. A first year. First time playing Jiddleitch. Hag through a stone and Breegster caught it and safely landed.  
  
"I'm the- I'm the Seeker?!? But I thought only 3rd years can do it. And there have only been 5 2nd years! No 1st years!" Breegster said excitedly.  
  
He-the youngest Seeker ever! Breegster though happily.  
  
"Congratulations Breegster! Welcome to the team! Your father was the best Seeker Breulian ever had! I bet you are good too! Ever played." Jiggtra asked.  
  
"No, first time." Breegster replied grinning.  
  
"Er, Feggletreaf said anyone who flew would get expelled. Am I expelled?" Breegster asked worried.  
  
What if he had to go back to the Featherlies?!? That would be a nightmare! Breegstre thought.  
  
"Ah... no way. Plus Feggletreaf did see that hag in the air too." Jiggle- Wiggle replied.  
  
They headed back to the training grounds. Everyone looked at him and Jiggster whispered "Are you expelled?!?"  
  
"Nope, guess what? I am the new Breulian Seeker!!!" Breegster said excitedly.  
  
"No way! You are?!?' the Hooves and other Breulians asked in awe.  
  
"Yer the youngest player ever! And you are the Seeker!!!" Jinator said loudly.  
  
The Flitherins scowled. Especally Gruntlen.  
  
***  
  
It was alter that night. The Hooves were so excited. They celebrated all night. The following week flew by. They had all their normal classes but the teachers of the other classes were coming back next week. They couldn't wait!  
  
It was their first Saturday. Breegster woke early and flew to the lubrary at the main isle. This nice breegul with large glasses named Madam Spectacle got 'Jiddleitch Through the Ages' for Breegster. He spent the entire day reading it.  
  
On every day at breakfast, floating jiggys arrived with the mail. On their first Sunday, a jiggy floated to Breegster and deposited a letter. It was from Sir Jiggythumble. This is what is said:  
  
Dear Breegster,  
  
Hey! Why don't ya come to my classroom tonight at 8:00 and tell me about your week. Your friends can come too. I have something exiting to tell you.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Sir Jiggythumble  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Breegster said.  
  
"Yeah! I wondor what the zurprize iz?" Buzzinator said.  
  
"Who knows?" Jinator asked.  
  
The rest of the morning, they just played around. Buzzinator had brought a game with him. It was called Jigg-Stones. You had too play across the board with different characters. When one of your plyers was captured, it squirted hot acid at their face.  
  
At 8:00, they took an elevtor up to the 835th floor and knocked at Jiggythumble's door. He answered and ushered them in. He motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the back door of his classroom. They emerged in his office.  
  
"Well, Breegster hello. Can't believe you are the new Seeker!!!" Jiggythumble greeted them.  
  
"Hey!" the Hooves said.  
  
"I have a surprise for yal." Jiggythumble said.  
  
He took a package from under his desk and said "Go ahead. Open it."  
  
They quickly unwrapped it. Inside was a odd-looking object. It was a golden dome. Inside was a jiggy. A glowing jiggy.  
  
"It's a Medal. A special medal. A medal your dad won when he was in his 3rd year. Every 5 years, Jigstar competes with 2 other schools in a Tri-Jiggy Challenge. The Tri-Jiggy Challenge was sort of like Jiddleitch, but way harder. Their are 3 challenges in the year and one player from each school competes in it." Jiggythumble said.  
  
"Your dad was in it. He won. This medal can take you back to his memories and actually watch what happened." Jiggythumble said.  
  
"Wow... Breegster you dad was talented." the Hooves told him.  
  
"My dad..." Breegster said in awe.  
  
"Well, you have got early classes tommorow! Better get going." Jiggythumble ushered them out.  
  
They headed back to their dormitories and all the Hooves fell asleep one by one.  
  
***  
  
They awoke a bit late the next morning. They had a big breakfast. They then headed to their first Shamology lesson after grabbing their books and pouch. They then descended 538 long flight of stairs of the southeast isle.  
  
"I can't wait! Shamblin McMamblin is the best Shamology teacher ever!" Shamonator said excitedly.  
  
The Breulians had Shamology with the Flitherins. They were looking not at all happy at the moment. The two classes joined and walked down the narrow corridor to an enourmous oak door.  
  
The door magicly opened and the students caught a wiff of mixed powders. The room was filled with a dense green haze. In the middle of the room was a large pool that smelled odd. Suddenly, a hidden staircase folded out of the wall. Everyone gasped.  
  
An anciant shamon stepped out. He had a anciant monkey-face mask on.  
  
"Welcome to Shamology, I am Shamblin McMamblin. I will teach you the anciant ways of Transfiguration and how to care for magical creatures. Today, we will have a pop quiz on glowbos. You have 25 minutes. Begin."  
  
They did their test quickly and Shamblin McMamblin picked them up. He thumbed through them and said "I believe the only student that got full marks is Shamonator. Please stand." Mumbo said.  
  
Shamonator slowly stood up.  
  
"15 points to Breulian. Class dissmissed." Shamblin said.  
  
"Wow! I got full marks instead of you for once!" Shamonator said.  
  
"Oh, be quiet." Jiggster said.  
  
They headed back to the dormitories and Jiggtra came up to Breegster and said "The first Jiddleitch match is November 16th. We've got practice tonight."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there! Bye!!!" Breegster replied.  
  
Later that afternoon they were at the 835th floor, taking a seat in the Charms classroom.  
  
"Today, Master Jiggywiggy has granted me permisson to teach you some special battle moves. It is different for every creature. But it's also all the same. Just concentrate real hard amd think what you want to do.  
  
For breeguls, you have a difficult one. Concentrate hard, and open your beak and you will feel an egg there. Try and force it out and you can use it as a battle move. Try it." Jiggythumble said.  
  
Breegster concentrated hard and felt an egg shoot out of his beak. He had done it! A few other Breulians and Rinety-Paws did it too.  
  
"Very good! Now, there are different types of eggs, but today, we will only learn Normal Eggs. Very good breeguls.  
  
Now jiggys and jinjos. For this move, you have to concentrate hard and conjor up a Sparklenem Beam. Just say 'sprarkelia'. Try it." Jiggythumble continued.  
  
Jiggster and Jinator and the other jiggys and jinjos did what Jiggythumble said and this time, everyone suceeded in shooting a beam at this mirror that deflected it.  
  
"Good, bees, you just simply sting. Bears, you scratch your enenmy hard with your tailsman claw. Moles, just simply go underground and bash up. Shamons, use your tailsman and thrust it forward concentrating. Minons, you pound the ground hard. Hags, you thrust your brooms forward. Everyone, try thei attack at the Deflectoism Mirror. Now!" Jiggythumble commanded.  
  
They all suceeded in attacking the mirror.  
  
"Good job everyone! We have time for a defence move. Everyone, use their feather, or paw, or whatever and swing back at your opponent saying 'defletism' loudly and it should deflect most attacks. Attack the Deflectoism Mirror then deflect you r attack back and forth a few times. Try it now!' Jiggythumble shouted.  
  
They all attacked the mirror and deflected it a few times.  
  
"EXCELLENT! 50 points to Rinety-Paw and breulian. Homework is learning to do those techniques correctly! Class dissmissed." Jiggythumble ushered them out.  
  
"That was the best lesson we've ever had!!! It was awsome!" the hooves shouted excitedly.  
  
"For sure! I'm Fleazle by the way. Can't believe it was you who got my ball back from that old hag. I'm in Breulian. My parents are Bruggles, but my grandma is magic." Fleazle said.  
  
"Your welcome. This is Jiggster, Jinator, Banjo-Fella, Shamonator, Diggster, and Buzzinator." Breegster replied.  
  
"We made a club called the Jiggztallion Hoovez." Buzzinator said.  
  
"Cool! Hey, Breegster, good luck in Jiddleitch practice!!!" Flezle said.  
  
"Thanks!" Breegster replied.  
  
"Your welcome." Fleazle replied.  
  
They had supper and headed to Astronomy at the top of the southeastern tower.  
  
A bee was there and there were loads of telescopes everywhere.  
  
"I am Zatry Zelezopeiar. Thiz iz Aztromony. We will ztudy ztarz and conztellationz for your firzt 3 yearz. Then, we will actually head out to zpace and have adventurez. Today, we will zeek the 15 conztellation. Grab a telezcope." Zelezepeiar said.  
  
They seekd the 15 constellations and evryone headed back to the common room. Breegster had a 15 minute break before Jiddleitch pracice. Everyone else settled down for the night. When the time came, the Hooves said goodbye and wished him luck, and the other Breulians cheered for him as he joined Jiggtra at the front.  
  
They headed to the top of the main tower which was 150,000 feet up in the air. Before Breegster, was an amasing site. A huge dome that rose another 5,000 feet was before him. Jiggtra motioned for him to come in with the rest of the team.  
  
The dome was huge! Their were huge bleachers on 3 sides and huge poles every section of the bleachers. There was an odd-looking structure in the middle. It took up almost the entire dome. It had see-through glass.  
  
It was like a giant maze. It had odd-looking areas that gleamed and rumbled. The players obviously had to trek around the giant maze and play. Breegster noticed at the top of the dome, was 3 hoops on either sides.  
  
"Those are the goal posts." Jiggtra told Breegster.  
  
"This is the stadium. The chasers score in those goals. The Breulian Chasers are the triplets, Jinulator, Jinjagiar, and Vinjolin. Our bear beaters are Fuzzlick, Backpackair, and Toothle, Muzla, and Strapz. Our brave Jiggy-Adventureres are Jigglow, Jiggsto, and me." Jiggtra said.  
  
The twins waved at Breegster.  
  
"Our three clever shamon Trickers are Shamlin, Shamrockle, and Pouchlen. Our mole is Dirtle. Our fierce bees are Zuzzle, Hone, and Stingstar. Our hags are Bruntly, Grunpt, and Slavester. Our minons are Poundul, Woonsdur, and Pozinly. And you Breegster, are our new Seeker." Jiggra said.  
  
They cheered and grunted for Breegster.  
  
Jiggtra continued "Here are the balls. The big, greenish one is the Jaggle. That's the scoring ball. Those 3 black ones are the Cantles. They knock players off course. the grey one is the Invi Ball. It is invisable and can control your mind for a minute if it catches you. And there is the Fegg- Ball. You have to catch this quick little guy to score us 300 points and stop the game. That's your job. Now tonight, we are going to just fly around outside and get back our Jiddleitch spiret and you can practice. Come on."  
  
They walked back outside and Jiggtra brough only the Jaggle and Fegg-Ball. He released them and said "GO!"  
  
Breegster saw the Fegg-Ball, but then he blinked and it ws gone. He stretched his wings and out and glided after it. He chased it around for a while, as the other players handled the Jaggle. Finally, after 5 minutes, Breegster caught the bal. It squirmed, then died down.  
  
"Excellent!!! That's the fastest any new player has ever caught it! Wow!" Jiggtra and the Breulian Jiddleitch team said.  
  
At the end of practice, Jiggtra came to Breegster and said as he handed him a thick book "Read this to understand Jiddleitch better. Next practice is tommorow. Bye! Get some rest!"  
  
"Bye! Thanks for showing me how to play Jiddleitch!" Breegster.  
  
He quickly headed back to the common room. He was excited to tell his friends that he was possibly the best Breulian Seeker ever. But when Breegster got to the common room, everyone was obviously asleep. He glanced at the clock. It was 3 in the morning!  
  
He was then overcame by a wave of sleepiness. He quietly slipped in his dormiorie and fell right asleep.  
  
Chapter 8: Sslumber's Shrine  
  
When they woke the next morning Breegster told them about Jiddleitch.  
  
"Wow! I think you are gonna be a famous Seeker, just like your father." Diggster said.  
  
After supper, Breegster noticed everyone looking at the Notice Board. They walked over and read:  
  
Sir Jiggythumble is opening a special Begginer's Battle Magic Class. The first class is tonight at 9:00 at the 50th dungeon. Only first years are welcome. For older students who are interested, please contact Sir Jiggythumble.  
  
"Sall we go?" Jinator asked.  
  
"Well sure! Why not?" Banjo-Fella asked.  
  
"Look where it's at..." Jiggster said.  
  
"Where?" asked Buzzinator said.  
  
"50th dungeon corridor. Where Sslumber is according to your brothers." Breegster said nervously.  
  
"It don't matter. Let's go anyway!" Diggster said.  
  
"Yeah! It starts in 5 minutes! We better hurry!" Shamonator noted.  
  
They took an elevator to the 50th dungeon and walked to an enourmous dungeon where Sir Jiggythumble was waiting. He ushered them in.  
  
"I will teach you basic battle magic. I know I have already taught yal some stuff in class, but now I'm going to teach you more. Please note that there will be no test on this. It's just for fun and growing expirience. Our first move is a physical attack.  
  
For breeguls, just swing your wings around and they will slice through thick vines and things. Bears, simply go into a swipe furry. Bees, sting your opponent and whack them gently with your wings. Jinjos, dive at your opponent and speed up to tackle them. Jiggys, whirl yourself around, and bash your opponent. Hags, jump high and pound your opponent. Minons, just pound opponents with your fist. Moles, dig a tunnel and create magical force for your tunnel to explode under your opponent. And shamons, simply swing your tailsman and concentate on magical force. Try it everyone." informed Sir Jiggythumble.  
  
Few breeguls and jiggys suceeded, but everyone else attacked a special attack box and suceeded in blowing it up. Breegster suceeded inn slicing through his box and so did Jiggster, although when he stopped spinning, he slumped down panting.  
  
"Good, for your first try. Now, evasion. Please follow me," Jiggythumble commanded.  
  
They walked to the next area. There were little cannons that shot smooshy eggs. They homed in on you and it looked difficult to evade.  
  
"Now, no point in attacking these. You have to evade them. The eggs do not hurt, but a scanner tells me when someone is hit. Now, step into a ring and get ready," Jiggythumble said watching them closely.  
  
Da-Breegster stepped into his ring and began. Immediently, the cannon aimed toward him and shot. Breegster, caught off gaurd, got hit. It didn't hurt but Gruntlen, who was on the opposite side of him, started laughing. But then she was off guard and a egg hit her from behind. She stopped in mid laugh and Breegster laughed back, then quickly jumped to avoid an egg.  
  
Breegster kept on, dodging left and right, jumping and ducking down. At one point, Breegster flew around and evaded the eggs for fun. Finally, after 10 minutes of evasion practice, Sir Jiggythumble shut down the machine and everyone climbed out panting and gasping.  
  
"Pretty good... Best score I see, is one hit at the beggining for Da- Breegster Feggster! Good job! The 2nd best score looks like 3 hits for Jinator. And the 3rd best score was 5 hits for Gruntlen Weinkybunion!" Jiggythumble announced.  
  
The Flitherins, who had been looking venom at Jinator and Breegster turned and yeled for Gruntlen. She sneered at Breegster gleefully.  
  
"All right now, next technique is defence. Evasion is actually a defence. But true defence is repelling or slowing down and stopping completely. This defence is a Begginer's-Mind-Force-Defence. You simply think of the attack that your opponent shot at you, and concentrate hard to repel it. This is a more advanced move. We are not really going to try it, but more less have a First-Day Battle! Follow me!" Jiggythumble said looking at them.  
  
Everyone cheered and followed him to the next room. It was nothing but a huge battle ring with high stands. Jiggythumble went to the top announcer's seat and said "Let the battle begin! I will call two of yal up to battle. No cheating. I suggest you to use the moves I taught you and you can put in a few of your own. To be fair, I will draw names from a pot.  
  
Firstly, Jinator and Treacle-Flea!"  
  
Jinator looked nervous as he walked to the ring. He climbed in and stood facing his opponent. It was a Rinety-Paw bear who looked very strong and had bulging muscles. he growled slightly at Jinator. Jinator winced.  
  
"Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!" Jiggythumble roared.  
  
Treacle rushed at Jinator, clenching his fist. He bared his claws and just as he was about to swipe Jinator, Jinator shot into the air and rammed into him with great force. Treacle was knocked back and he looked slightly dazed. Jinator paused in midair, stunned at what he had just done.  
  
Treacle roared and flung himself up at Jinator and managed to make a small cut on Jiantor's foot. Jinator sprung up and rammed don again on Treacle. He moved quickly and Jinator slammed against the floor. He looked as if he couldn't take much more. Treacle rushed at him and tackled him. He managed to make a great slash across Jinator's chest. Jinator flung Treacle off with magic and he was tossed in the air. He came shooting down in a ground pound just as Jinator magicly shot into the air. He slammed against Trecale and Treacle was knocked out. The crowd roared.  
  
"Excellent Jinator! You ok Treacle?' Jiggythumble asked.  
  
"Yeah." Treacle muttered embarrasedly.  
  
Still muttering, Treacle climbed back in his seat with his friends.  
  
"Jiggster and Klunko!" yelled Jiggythumble drwing from the pot.  
  
Jiggster walked onto the battl platform to face a minon who was snarling.  
  
"Get ready, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!" jiigythumble roared.  
  
Klunko made furious movements toward Jiggster and raised his enourmous muscled arms, about to pound Jiggster to a pulp. Breegster saw Jiggster grin mischeviously, then as Klunko slammed his hands down, Jiggster glowed, disapeared, then rapeared behind him.  
  
He wen into a spin and knocked Klunko up-side down. Klunko roared and swung around trying to catch Jiggster as he spun around him, occasinly slamming into him.  
  
Klunko roared yet again and finally managed to pin Jiggster to the ground.  
  
But Jiggster had another trick up his sleeve. He sparkled, and Klunko was thrown toward the solid stone wall, and was knocked out.  
  
"Amasing Jiggster! Ok Klunko?" Jiggythumble asked.  
  
"Yes." Klunko snarled.  
  
They went through many more battles. All the Hooves beat their opponent. The only injury was a bent wing for Buzzinator. Finally, everyone went nut Gruntlen and Breegster.  
  
"And for our final battle, we will see what Breegster and Gruntlen can do! Get ready, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!!!" Jiggythumble roared excitedly.  
  
Gruntlen lumbered toward him slowly. Then, enexpectedly, rushed at Breegster muttering a disarming charm. Breegster did a back-flip, deflected the spell, then attacked. He swirled his wings around hard, and stunned Gruntlen-but only for a second. She retreated, looking scared.  
  
But obviously it was a trick. She got against the wall, whipped out her broomstick, and started flying at him muttering homing curses. Breegster, in shock, flew up also and started dodging her frantic attempts to disarm him. He deflected the spells and something odd started happening.  
  
Breegster's body was glowing and lengthening. Breegster felt like he was on fire. His body shaped out and took the shape of a mighty stallion with wings and breegul head and feathers. Breegster layed stunned for a moment, then relized he had somehow managed to turn into a Breegstallion. He stood up, got the hang of his new, powerful body, and then attacked.  
  
He first rammed into Gruntlen. She started muttering a strange curse. Fireballs were erupting and chasing Breegster. Knowing he only had seconds to act, he oponed his mouth and shot an egg at Gruntlen. It was just a normal egg, but Gruntlen was thrown off her broom against the wall, where she lay uncouncious. Breegster's body became normal again.  
  
"Breegster, had did ya become a breegstallion?!?" everyone was asking him.  
  
"Quiet down now, Breegster how did ya do that?" Jiggythumble asked in shock.  
  
"I, I don't really know." stuttered Breegster.  
  
"Wow! 50 points to Breulian for a miraculous transformation! And I will be telling Master Jiggywiggy about this for sure!!! And Gruntlen, you ok?" Jiggythumble asked.  
  
"Grr... Yeah..." Gruntlen growled angrily as she stalked off.  
  
Everyone cheered again.  
  
"Well that's all for tonight. Hope ya enjoyed yals first lesson. Next week on the same time, same date is the next lesson. Enjoy yals learnings!" Jiggythumble said as he ushered them out.  
  
"Wow Breegster! How'd ya do that?!?" the Hooves were asking him.  
  
"I told ya, I don't know. It just-happened. Boy, did ya see the look on Gruntlen's face? It was a classic!!!" Breegster said.  
  
"Yeah, that was amasing!" they agreed.  
  
When they reached the transportation area, Breegster, Jiggster, and Buzzinator led the way as they climbed on the staircase that led them to the main floor. When they were halfway up, the stair suddenly started creaking and groaning as if it were stretching. It twisted sideways, and led to another landing. The other Hooves couldn't catch up. Panting, they ran back up.  
  
"Let's get off this thing before it moves again." Jiggster said nervously.  
  
"Hey, look where we are!" Jiggster suddenly said.  
  
"Where?" Breegster asked.  
  
"The 50th dungeon chamber, where Zzlumber iz. Hey, let'z get out of here it'z 10:30!" Buzzinator buzzed franticly.  
  
Grublinster was coming. He was a mean-looking, dusty, rowling minon. "Hey, who's there? Better come out now if ya don't want detention!" he croaked.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Breegster whspered franticly.  
  
They ran down a corridor and before them was the entrnce to Sslumber's territory. There was nowhere to go. So they went the only place they could, Sslumber's Shrine.  
  
They could here a low hissing noise. They stepped on crunchy grass.  
  
"Be quiet." Buzzinator breathed.  
  
Then, they saw what Sslumber was, and why you should stay away from it because Sslumber was a HUGE snake. He had strange markings all over his erie green skin. He hissed loudly and woke up!  
  
"Ah!!!!! RUN!!!" they yelled franticly.  
  
They ran. They burst open the door and just as Sslumber tried to take a midnight sncack. They ran and ran all the way back to the common room. They burst in there and ran to their dormitories. The Hooves were waiting.  
  
"What happened???" Jinator asked.  
  
"I think I know the reazon we zhouldn't go in that dungeon." Buzzinator said catching his breath.  
  
"There is a snake in there. A HUGE one. Sslumber." Jiggster said.  
  
"Did ya see what it was standing on?" asked Breegster remembering.  
  
"What?" they all asked curiously.  
  
" A trapdoor. Sslumber was guarding something." Breegster said.  
  
"But what?!?" Banjo-Fella asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not zure..." Buzzinator said.  
  
Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep except Breegster, a noise awoke him. He peered out his window out at Jigstar Isles. He saw many trillions of miles away, another isle. He saw a big explosion and a terrible screech sounded. Breegster was so tired and he drifted back off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, while they were eating breakfast, the mail arrived. A large jiggy deposited a newspaper clipping in front of Jiggster.  
  
"Hey, wondor what this is. It's a clipping from the Sunrise Shrine, the newspaper worldwide. From my parents." Jiggster said.  
  
They opened it and Jiggster quickly read it and gasped. He quickly passed it to the rest of the Hooves. When it came to Breegster, he quickly read it:  
  
The Sunrise Shrine  
  
At Minioleanaires, the magical extremely special safe bank has been robbed. It was robbed yesterday afternoon at Vault 358 Wartle-Bartle, the vault with an extremely important item that belongs to Jigstar Isles School of Breegcraft and Jiggery. It is believed that extremely dark work was used to steal this important piece of utility. The item is declined to tell the public of what it is, but it is VERY valuable. Sir Jiggythumble has said "If we do not recover it immediently, it could mean great harm. We must recover it immediently."...  
  
"Wow! What was stolen?" Breegstr asked.  
  
"That's not all. My dad works at the Minestry of Jiggys. That's the head place. He sent a note saying that the item stolen was a very important piece to something. He wouldn't tell what." Jiggster replied.  
  
"Um... Guys? What if the item stolen waz a piece to... whatever Zzlumber waz guarding? You think..." Buzzinator wondored aloud.  
  
"Could be..." said Diggster.  
  
They all left breakfast and began the days classes. In Charms, they learned new defences in magic. In Defense Against Hag Arts they noticed that Sir Handle-Hag was a bit nervous. They supposed he knew about the robbery too.  
  
***  
  
It was the next day. Halloween. They were at Shamology. Shamonator couldn't help being better at it than Jiggster and he must of bragged a bit too much. After class, Jiggster ran crying to the dungeon bathroom. He stayed in there and wouldn't come out.  
  
The school was buzzing with excitement of the good food at the Halloween Banquet. It was 8:00 and they were seated at the banquet feasting on lime worms, licorice yolk, candy bats, crunchy skeletons, and warm apple cider. all except Jiggster, who was still fuming in the dungeon bathroom.  
  
Master Jiggywiggy enchanted the Great Hall so it looked like a spooky mansion with monsters popping out everywhere. They were sampling blueberry custards when Eggsto Huggle burst in.  
  
"Master... Quick... Army of Biggafoots in Dungeon 50... Invading..." Eggsto Huggle said in a huff, then fainted.  
  
Everyone screamed!  
  
"Biggafoots in the dungeon!!! Oh no!!! Help!" everyone yelled.  
  
It was caos. Everyone was screaming and running around blindly.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Master Jiggywiggy belowed.  
  
The entire school shut up very quickly.  
  
"Heads, take all your students back to their dormitories. And be on guard! Teachers, come with me to the dungeons!" Master Jiggywiggy yelled out commands.  
  
Everyone did what they were commanded to, all except Gruntle Green-Broil. Breegster noticed he went out in a back cornor to dungeon 50.  
  
The Breulians all quickly got up and headed to the transportation room led by Puzzla and Mangle. As they were storming up the stairs, the Hooves got seppereated.  
  
Then Breegster remembered something that made his feathers go cold. Jiggster was still in the dungeon, and didn't know about the Biggafoots.  
  
"Yal! We gotta go tell Jiggster! He's still in the dungeons!" Breegster hissed.  
  
"Oh know... Let's hurry!" Jinator said.  
  
After all the students had left the transportation area, Breegster Jinator, and Buzzinator dive bombed down until they reached the 50th dungeon. They ran up the corridor and suddenly Jinator yamked them into a hole in the wall.  
  
"Hey, what did ya do that for?" Buzzninator buzzed.  
  
"That's what I did it for." said Jinator shaking. He pointed around he corridor and Breegster, who had been wondoring what a Biggafoot was, suddenly got the answer.  
  
As they peered around the corner, they saw a monster. It was snowy white and it had bulging muscles and it was 10 feet tall. There were about 100 of them. And them were stomping into the very bathroom that Jiggster was hiding in.  
  
After the last Biggafoot stomped in, the three Hooves raced out and stood at the sight before them. Jiggster was in a cornor, puffy eyed because he had been crying, looking extremely scared.  
  
"We gotta do something!" Jinator whispered through the cornor of his mouth.  
  
"Look, there's a ledge up theer! We could fly up there and grab Jiggster and get out of here!" Breegster said.  
  
"Good idea, but firzt let'z go to the ledge!" Buzzinator said.  
  
The Biggafoots heard him. They turned around and the one that looked like the leader grunted something and started lumbering toward them.  
  
"Uh oh1 Let's go!" Breegster yelled.  
  
They flew up and quckly landed on the ledge. The Bigafoots turned aroun confused.  
  
"No Breegster, no!" Jinator yelled.  
  
Breegster dive-bombed at them, scattering them. They ducked but Breegster slammed into one, and loked dazed.  
  
"Now it'z time to zhow them what a honeybee can do!" Buzzinato yelled.  
  
He fluttered into the air, and aimed his stinger at a group of 10 of hem and shot forward. He stung them all, but after honeybees sting, they grow weak really fast. Jinator got nervous. He was alone. He remembered how he had taken on hat big bully in Charms.  
  
He aimed straight for the ones guarding Breegster. He bashed them really hard, grabbed Breegster, flew over to Buzzinator and magicly transported them to the ledge. He knew he had forgotten something but he couldn't remember what.  
  
Jiggster! He was still lying on the ground, dazed. There were about 30 Bigafoots gurading him. He'd need help. He nudged Breegster, but he was temporelily knocked out. Buzzinator was still too weak to carry on.  
  
He had no choice. He dive-bombed at the group of Bigafoots and slammed into them. He knocked about 20 out of 30 out. Jiggster was on his feet. The remaining Bigafoots lunged. Jiggster magicly warped them to the ledge. He quickly revieved Breegster and Buzzinator with his magic power. They didn't ned to talk.  
  
They scanned the remaining Bigafoots. There were about 30 including the 10 that surrounded their enourmous leader. They all started at once. Breegster and Jinator took on the leader's bodyguards. Jiggster and Buzzinator handled the rest. They took most of them down and flew to the ledge to rest. The only Bigafoot left was the leader. It grunted and started baging on the wall, trying to knock down the narrow ledge.  
  
Suddenly, it gave away. The four Hooves already knew what to do. They all rammed into the leader Bigafoot and knocked him down. Jiggster and Jinator used their magic to try and make him go uncouncious. Breegster and Buzzinator were slamming his head to the ground again and again. Finally, he was knocked out.  
  
The four Hooves were just about to get up and go tell one of the teachers, when Master Jiggywiggy, Sir Jiggythumble, Gruntle, and Jiggle-Wiggle arrived. They all gasped in shock at the room of uncouncious Bigafoots.  
  
"What-How?" Jiggle-Wiggle stuttered.  
  
"Explain please." Master Jiggywiggy croaked.  
  
Before Breegster, Buzzinator, and Jinator could explain, Jiggster launched into a story "I read so much about Bigafoots that I sorta... Thought I could take on them... Sorry."  
  
"And if Breegster, Buzzinator, and Jinator hadn't arrived when they did, I would have been dead." mumbled Jiggster avoiding Master Jiggywiggy's eyes.  
  
"Well, I see. And how in the world did you manage to take down an army of Full-Grown Bigafoots?" Master Jiggywiggy asked.  
  
"Well, we saw that ledge and used it as a recovery place." said Breegster as he explained.  
  
"Well, I am very disappointed that you disobeyed me. I will be writing to your parents and waill be tking away 30 points to Breulian for dumbness." Master Jiggywiggy said.  
  
Their faces went into frowns.  
  
"Although, I will award 30 points to Breulian for managing to take on an army of Full-Grown Bigafoots. 30 points to each of yal for Breulian." Master Jiggywiggy said.  
  
"Yeah! We gained 90 points to Breulian!" they yelled happily.  
  
"Please return to your dormitories now." Master Jiggywiggy said.  
  
As they walked up to the Breulian tower, Jiggythumble was saying "I saw yal used the attack moves I tught yal very well."  
  
But Breegster was concentrating on something else. Gruntle's cloak was ripped at the shoulder. And Breegster saw a vicous snake bite on it. Like Sslumber's.  
  
Chapter 9: Jiddleitch Match Against Flitherin  
  
It was later that same night. The Hooves had told all the Breulians the story and them treked off to their dormitories and Breegster told them about Gruntle's shoulder.  
  
"He must of went down to try and take whatever that snake is gurading. And I saw him leave and not follow Jiggywiggy." Breegster told them.  
  
"So we have to stop Gruntle from stealing whatever Sslumber is guarding." Banjo-Fella said.  
  
"But how?" Shamonator asked.  
  
"We'll have to sleep on it. I'm tired. Let's go to bed. Breegster you have your first Jiddleitch match against Flitherin tommorow at 3 P.M.! Come on, ya need your rest!" Diggster brushed Breegster upstairs.  
  
Breegster was really nervous. He only hoped he made a worthy Jiddleitch player.  
  
***  
  
Jiggtra talked to him at breakfast and told him all Flitherin's statics. After half an hour of listening to Jiggtra tell Breegster tips about Jiddleitch, he was full of confidence again. He swept through his morning classes and the entire school had the afternoon off. Breegster was a nervous wreck.  
  
The entire school treked up to the top tower of the main isle. They sat in the seats of the huge stadium. The rest of the Hooves ran and got good seats at the front with Sir Jiggythumble. "Good luck!" they called.  
  
Breegster followed the team to the changing rooms. Breegster changed into a style of feathers that had a breegul claw on it. They walked to the west tower of the stadium and began to climb. It was 5 stories high. When they were at the top there were pads on the ground that showed their position.  
  
The actual playfield looked enourmous from up here. It was a maze. Breegster saw many weird objects at the bottom. "Now Breegster, remember that you always stay near the top. When you spot the 'Fegg' don't race at it unless the other team seeker sees it too. Good luck." Jiggtra told Breegster.  
  
The doors opened to an enourmous applause. Feggletreaf's voice was magiced times one thousand. "Welcome to the first Jiddleitch game of the year! Breulian against Flitherin! Only hope Breulian can win this time! Flitherin is pretty worthy! Okay, get ready! Get set! 3, 2, 1, GOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Breegster shot off and flew higher than everyone else squinting for the Fegg. He saw the Chasers handle the Jaggle and the defenders slam into them. A Cantle swooshed toward him and he ducked still looking for the Fegg.  
  
Feggletreaf was commenting the game: "As we start today, the Jaggle is currently in possession of Vinjolin for Breulian. As she streaks past the Alligator's Affair she is intersepted by a hag for Flitherin, Buntlin. Flitherin Chaser Streakster is here to grab the Jaggle and off she goes past the Snowman's Cave!  
  
Excellent work by Muzla for Breulian who knocks a Cantle toward Streakster and he is forced to go off corse. Breulian Chaser Jinjulator dodges the other Cantle, grabs the Jaggle, and SCORES!!! YES!10-0 Breulian-Flitherin! Excellent!"  
  
The Breulians cheered. Breegster though he saw a speck off gold toward the Flitherin's goal, but it was just a reflection. The game went on and on and on for half an hour without Breegster or the Flitherin Seeker, Juzooie, glimpsing the Fegg. The score was 180-160 Breulian-Flitherin and everyone was getting tense.  
  
"Yes! The first item has been located! Jiggsto and Jigglow for Breulian have found a Sphynx-Jiggy by battling and beating the Sphynx! Very rare item! 300 points to Breulian!!!  
  
And Breulian minons have almost gotten all the items they need to make a speed potion! Excellent!" Feggletreaf commented.  
  
The game went on for yet another 3 hours and Breegster was getting tired. Jiggtra had told Breegster that the longest game of Jiddleitch ever played lasted 5 months! Breegster began looking harder than ever for the Fegg. 10 minutes later when the score was 860-780 Breulian-Flitherin, an Invi-Ball possessed Breegster. At first Breegster was cruising around near the edge of the stadium squinting for the Fegg when this odd feeling came over him. Before his mind went blank, he relized he had been possessed. 


End file.
